Sanders Sides Short Stories and One Shots
by BadGirlSupreme
Summary: Short stories about the sides, based off of Pinterest Prompts. Mostly RomanxVirgil and LoganxPatton.
1. Laser tag

_HELLO EVERYONE! Here is the first fanfiction I am writing of the Sanders Sides! Isn't that so exciting? Right now, I have a bunch of outlines for stories involving Roman x Virgil, so im really sorry if you would rather read about Logan and Patton, but these things take forever, and i'm so tired :(. So Ill do my best to upload, and get you more Patton and Logan. I know I want more Patton x Logan. ANywAyS, this introduction is too long. Im sorry. Enjoy the story._

_Human characters_

_Roman x Virgil_

_THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO THOMAS SANDERS_

_Promt: Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away._

"That's it," Virgil heard Patton shout from the living room,"We need a family outing!"

Virgil groaned. He was perfectly content to hole up in his room, with his giant black headphones and purple hoodie. In fact, he was happy with no social interaction at all, but he rolled out of bed anyways. Whenever Patton got in one of these moods, there was no stopping him.

"Hey kiddo!"

Patton popped his head in, as if he could sense Virgil's resistance to the idea of a family outing. He probably could, being he was like a dad to Virgil and all.

"Everyone's waiting for you! We're are going Laser Tagging!" And with that, Virgil was dragged out of his room.

Virgil had no idea what to do in the arcade. He had never been to one, and Patton and Roman had immediately split from the group the moment they got their game coins, Patton draggin Logan behind him. So now Virgil was all alone, like always. He decided to just wander the room and watch what everyone else was doing. Patton was trying to convince Logan to play Skeeball, explaining how it was actually VERY scientific. Virgil had no interest in it, so he continued on, eventually finding himself in the section with shooting games. The sounds made him incredibly nervous, but he saw Princy, so he kept walking, doing his best to block out the sounds. Roman was playing some game where he killed Zombies. Virgil could not see why anyone would want to play it, but Princy had a pile of tickets on the ground that kept growing, so he figured there had to be some reason. Roman didn't notice Virgil until a Zombie popped up from the bottom of the screen, and Virgil screamed. The high pitched noise startled Roman from his concentration, and he jumped.

"Oh! Virgil ,I didn't see you. Do you want to play?"

Virgil declined, but Roman was persistent.

"Are you sure? Its really not that scary, you just aim at the screen, and-" Roman was cut off by the game moderator calling for the start of the next game, and Patton grabbing them both.

_Saved_, Virgil thought. Then he regretted it. He had just lost a chance to be near Roman. Ugh. Why was he so self sabotaging?

He was brought back to earth by the game moderator telling them to team up. Virgil immediately glanced towards Roman, but was disappointed to see Patton grabbing the princes arm, and turned towards Logan instead.

"I guess we're a team," He said, sorry that Logan had to be with him, "I'm sorry, i'm not good at laser tag. I've never played before."

"Don't worry about it," Logan replied, "I see no value in playing this game, and also have no idea what I am doing."

This issued a laugh from Virgil before they were guided into a dark room.

**Game starting in**

**3**

**2**

**1**

Virgil was terrified. He couldn't see anything, and had no clue how to use the laser gun. He eventually found the trigger, and fired it a moving figure. The loud "HEY" that followed was clearly Romans, and Virgil instantly grew more nervous. How was he supposed to play against Roman? What if he actually beat Roman, and Princy hated him forever. No...he couldn't do this...no...no…

"Hey Virgil! Come on! Lets get Patton!"

Logan dragged him along, and Virgil was grateful for his friend. Even if he didn't know it, Logans logical thinking could always calm him down from an attack.

"I think he's that way! I can hear his laughter."

It was true. Virgil could hear Patton giggling as he zoomed up and down platforms, trying to get a clear shot at Logan and Virgil. Virgil glanced at Logan, and pointed to the left, motioning for Logan to go that way, while he went the other, essentially trapping Patton between them. Logan nodded, and they separated. Virgil had only gone a short distance when SOmeone grabbed him. He twirled around, and started firing wildly, trying to take out whoever it was. Then he saw if was Roman, and immediately stopped shooting, worried he might make Roman hate him. Instead, he looked for a way to escape. However, he was backed into a corner. Roman was incredibly close, and Virgil could feel his face begin to go red.

"Couldn't you just shoot me already," Virgil asked, trying to sound confident, "I mean, what are you trying to accomplish by-"

He stopped talking as Roman leaned in, and kissed him. The shock sent Virgil into a daze, and he barely noticed as his gun lit up with the words;

**You have been shot**

He also barely registered Roman as he pranced away, shouting "HUZZA" at the top of his lungs.

"WE WON!" Patton exclaimed, as he and Roman slapped hands. The team had in =fact one by many points, due to the fact that Logan couldn't find Patton, and that Virgil was n a daze the rest of the game. However, he snapped out for the daze when Romans hand brushed against his, sending shivers through his entire body. Now, he was just trying to figure out how to act around Roman.

"Wasn't that fun, kiddo?" Patton looked excitedly at Virgil.

"Yes, so fun." Virgil actually wasn't being sarcastic.

"I think it's what we all needed. A break from school." Logan looked offended at Patton's comment.

"And those games! I got about 2000 tickets!" At Romans upbeat voice, Virgil glanced at him, surprised. How could he be so calm, after everything?

"And look at what I got," Roman continued in a sing-song voice, and showing off a huge purple and black bear stuffed animal,"I have decided to gift it to Virgil. I saw it, and I immediately thought of Hot Topic over here."

Virgil's blush deepened at the familiar nickname. He took a deep breath.

"Thanks Sir-Sing-A-Lot." As virgil leaned in for the bear, he quickly kissed Roman.

"Huzza!"


	2. Midnight

_Yay! Another one! I couldn't come up with a great ending for this one, so if someone wants to wright one where they eventually become soulmates, I will TOTALLY put in in( with credit). Anyways, I hope you enjoy!_

_Human characters_

_ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THOMAS SANDERS_

_Prompt: Every person at exactly midnight on new years following their 22nd(I used 18th) birthday possesses the body of their soulmate_

Virgil was terrified. It was almost midnight, and he would soon be transported out of his room, and into his soulmates body. And to make it worse, his soulmate would be transported into his body. A stranger would learn all about him in no time at all. As a person who loved his privacy, Virgil was not looking forward to the sound of the clock striking Twelve.

Roman was cheerful as he cleaned up his, and left pictures of himself for his soulmate to find. It was almost midnight, and he couldn't wait to be transported into his soulmates body. Soon, he would be on a scavenger hunt to learn all the things about the person who he was meant to be with. He couldn't wait for the clock to strike twelve.

**BING**

**BONG**

**BING**

**BONG**

**BING**

**BONG**

**BING**

**BONG**

**BING**

**BONG**

**BING**

**BONG**

The sound of the clock striking twelve startled Virgil out of his miserable state. He opened his eyes and looked around at the unfamiliar room. The walls were painted red and gold, and there were Broadway posters covering them. A record player was playing the song Defying Gravity, from the musical Wicked. However, for all of the unfamiliar things in the room, there was one thing that was familiar. A picture. Virgil couldn't believe it, and walked towards the frame for a better view. I couldn't be…. There was no way his tormentor was his soulmate.

Roman watched as his room faded from view and was replaced by another room. This room was darker, with purple walls covered in drawings. A CD player was blasting My Chemical Romance music into a pair of headphones on Romans head- or rather, the boys head. Roman couldn't see his new face, so he walked over to a shattered mirror, and peered at the broken reflection that greeted him. He couldn't believe it. How could it be that a boy he had teased throughout highschool was his soulmate.

Virgil sank down and started to cry. This had to be a joke. Someone had somehow messed up the universe and placed him in this body. That was the only explanation for what was happening. Because there was no way that Roman Prince was his soulmate.

Roman wanted to cry. This had to be a joke. Someone could read his mind, and decided to prank him. That was what was happening. That was the only explanation. Because there was no way that Virgil Sanders was his soulmate.

It had all started in 6th grade, when Virgil's mother left. She'd had dreams bigger than the small town they lived in, and claimed that Virgil and his father were holding her back. She left in pursuit of those dreams, and never came back. Virgil's father had drifted even further from virgil, until he was basically nonexistent. A ghost of the father Virgil had once had. Virgil had accepted it, and began to work hard, keeping his house clean, and him and his dad fed. While he was physically healthy, the mental toll it took on him, a 6th grader, was unimaginable. He started wearing black clothing, claiming it was easiest, and listening to "emo" music. Bands like My Chemical Romance were the only thing he could relate to. As he sunk into himself, the other kids at school started to notice him, a dark emo boy, and pick on him. One boy in particular seemed to have a personal grudge against him- Roman Prince. In the early years of school, Virgil had actually had a crush on Roman, so he noticed the older childs teasing more than the others. Names like "Count Woelof", "J. ", and "Jason Toddler" bounced around in his head at night, keeping him from sleep. He started getting more anxiety attacks, and stopped talking to people, losing any friends he had once had. But the torment never stopped.

It had all started in 5th grade, before Roman learned that he had a soulmate that he would meet at age 18. It was the first day of school, and Roman walked into the classroom, looking for his seat. He soon found it, and sat down. Soon, he felt someone sit down next to him. Looking up, he was instantly attracted to the cute boy sitting next to him. The boy was doodling on a piece of paper, drawing pictures of cats. Roman tried to start a conversation, but was too in awe of the boy, whose name he soon learned was Virgil. _Virgil… what a nice name. _For a year, he dreamed about Virgil, about talking to him, telling him his feelings. But those dreams were crushed when his parents told him about what would happen the New Years Eve after he turned 18. He would switch bodies with his soulmate, and get one hour to learn who they were, and where they lived. He then realized that his chances of being Virgil's soulmate were extremely slim, basically nonexistent. He started to try to get over it, telling himself over and over again that it would never happen, avoiding contact with Virgil when he passed him in the hallways. But it didn't work. Eventually, Virgil changed. He became darker. Roman convinced himself that if he teased Virgil, he could convince himself that he hated Virgil. And so it began. He started thinking up nicknames like "Count Woelof", "J. ", and "Jason Toddler". Every night, the mena things he had said bounced around his head, keeping him from sleep. The lack of sleep made him more and more upset. He never stopped the torment.

How could Roman be his soulmate? Roman hated him. He made that clear any time Virgil walking in the room. Virgil looked down at Romans hands, marvelling at how little they had changed since 5th grade. They were still soft, for a football players hands. The only thing different was the size. They had grown, since Virgil had last seen them. Wait. Why was he looking at Romans hands. No. he had to stop. Even though they were soulmates, that didn't mean they had to end up together. Virgil had outgrown that childish crush…right?

How could Virgil be his soulmate? Virgil probably hated him. He could see it any time they made eye contact. Roman looked down at Virgil's hands, pulling down the sleeves of Virgil's ever present hoodie. It was crazy to see how much they had changed since 5th grade. Scars danced across his wrists. The sight of them made Roman gasp. Had he done this? He pulled the sleeves back over Virgil's hands. He had to stop. He couldn't believe they were soulmates. Maybe he could let Virgil go. They didn't need to end up together, even if Roman hadn't outgrown the crush.

Virgil stayed on the floor for the rest of the hour, sobbing.

Roman laid on the bed for the rest of the hour, writing a note. Now was not the time to cry.

_The next day_

Virgil had stayed up the entire night, having a panic attack. That morning, he was exhausted, but he made himself get up, and head to school. The day was a blur. All Virgil could remember was Romans sad look when he saw Virgil in the hallway.

In the morning, Roman had a splitting headache, but he made himself go to school anyways, in hopes of seeing Virgil. He did his best to stay awake and alert, acting as if he hadn't a care in the world. However, that persona came crashing down when he finally saw Virgil in between 4th and 5th period. The guild of seeing him, after years of bullying him, almost made him cry. The rest of the day he spent planning what to do.

After Roman knocked on the door, he felt anxiety rip through him. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he just leave Virgil alone? Let him have a better life? No. He had to do this.

The door swung open, and there stood Virgil.

Virgil was practically in shock as Roma started to talk. His fight or flight reflexes were kicking in, but he still didn't know what to do. Instead, he stood there as Roman tried to explain everything.

"I liked you" _He liked me?_

"I'm sorry for everything" _Sorry?_

"I was trying to deal with it" _With liking me?_

"I know you hate me" _YOU hate ME_

"I'm just… im so sorry… im so-"_Dont cry, oh god, don't cry_

"I...I...I" As Roman broke down, Virgil finally said something out loud.

"Don't cry. Please."

Roman glanced up, bewildered that Virgil had said something.

"I never hated you, I figured you always hated me. I was terrified when I ended up in your room," Vigil let out a laugh, "I've liked you for a long time, and I was so hurt when you started teasing me. I can't promise anything, but we can try." Roman looked relieved that Virgil was willing to be friends.

"YES! Of course. We can be friends. I'm so happy." At this, Roman started to cry again, and Virgil joined in, though it was silent.

_Again- comment or PM me with a better ending if you want. If i like it, I will add it with credit to you._


	3. Singing in the shower

_OH MY GOSH ANOTHER ABOUT ROMAN AND VIRGIL. __I'm__ really proud of this one! It took me about three hours to write, but now you guys get to read it! __Isn't__ that great?! If you haven't listened to I'm Not Okay (I Promise), __by__ My Chemical Romance, make sure you do. I listened to it many times while writing this for inspiration, and __i'm__ glad I did. I __understand__ why it's __Virgil's__ favorite song._

_Roman x Virgil_

_Human Characters- In college_

_ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THOMAS SANDERS_

_SONGS BELONG TO MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE AND BEYONCE_

_Prompt: So we've never met but our showers are on opposite sides of the same apartment wall so sometimes we're showering at the same time and we sing duets_

The water poured down as Roman started the shower. He was incredibly nervous to hear the voice again. This time, it was singing "I'm Not Okay (I Promise)", by My Chemical Romance, the raspy voice making its way through the wall. Roman had first heard the voice two days ago. It belonged to one of the guys in the dorm room next to him, though Roman didn't know who.

Roman took a deep breath, and started belting out the words. In an effort to learn more about the voice next door, he had learned all of the lyrics to INOIP the night before. Practicing until he got it right. It had taken most of the night, but he could now sing everything perfectly.

_What will it take to show you_

_That it's not the life it seems? (I'm not okay)_

_I've told you time and time again_

_You sing the words but don't know what it means (I'm not okay)_

_To be a joke and look_

_Another line without a hook_

_I held you close as we both shook_

_For the last time, take a good hard look_

Roman heard the voice falter, and then the water turned off. He tried to ask the voice its name, but there was no response. The voice had clearly left the room. A bit dejected, Roman got out of the shower, and into his red and gold robe.

_The next day…_

Roman was not one to give up easily, so he again started the shower, hoping the voice would make another appearance. The voice didn't, but he heard the shower next door turn on. After some time, Roman softly began to sing.

_Well, if you wanted honesty_

_That's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down_

_Or have you go, it's better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

_Remember when you broke your foot_

_From jumping out the second floor?_

The voice quietly joined in. Encouraged, Roman loudly sand the chorus.

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_I'm not okay_

_You wear me out_

Together, they sang the rest of the song. When it ended, Roman caught his breath before asking,

"Do you know Beyonce?"

He started singing

_Yes_

_It's so crazy right now_

_Most incredibly, it's ya girl, B_

The voice joined in

_It's ya boy, young_

Soon, they were both belting out lyrics

_I look and stare so deep in your eyes_

_I touch on you more and more every time_

_When you leave, I'm begging you not to go_

_Call your name two or three times in a row_

_Such a funny thing for me to try to explain_

_How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame_

_'Cause I know I don't understand_

_Just how your love can do what no one else can_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's_

_Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)_

_Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch_

_Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)_

_Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss_

_Got me hoping you'll save me right now_

_Looking so crazy in love's_

_Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love_

Roman was having so much fun, he didn't even notice when the water turned freezing cold until the voice screamed.

"What's wrong?!"

"It's just so cold," the voice laughed, "I should go."

"OH! It is cold," Roman tried to hide the disappointment in his voice, "Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

_One month later…_

Roman and the voice had been singing duets together for a month. Roman had never seen him because of busy class schedules, but he had learned the voices name; Virgil. SInce learning Virgil's name, Roman had daydreamed about what he might look like. Was he blond or a brunet? What did his eyes look like? Roman imagined they were a rich brown, the color of his favorite chocolate. These daydreams lead to Roman being more and more determined to meet Virgil. He would sometimes wander the hallways for hours, waiting for Virgil to come out.

One day, Roman as walking down one of the halls, when he heard Virgil's voice. It was coming from the cafeteria, where they were holding auditions for the Talent show. Roman snuck in, excited to finally see Virgil. He looked around, and soon located the source of the voice. The boy looked his age, if not a bit younger. His messy brown hair covered one of his eyes, and had a dark pink streak. HIs black hoodie was large, with patches of purple here and there. Roman say in the back of the room for Virgil's performance, listening to his voice. It was the same voice that he had heard everyday for weeks, but it was different in a large room.

When Virgil's audition was over, he started to walk out of the room. Not wanting to lose him, Roman speed-walked near him, starting to sing INOIP under his breath.

_Well, if you wanted honesty_

_That's all you had to say_

_I never want to let you down_

_Or have you go, it's better off this way_

_For all the dirty looks_

_The photographs your boyfriend took_

Virgil turned towards Roman as he finished the verse

_Remember when you broke your foot_

_From jumping out the second floor?_

"Roman?" Virgil's eyebrows raised.

"Hi?" Roman replied, waving weakly. He waved toward the doorway, and they started walking down the hall. Attempting to make more conversation, Roman kept talking.

"You did good at your audition! I liked your song."

"Oh, thanks," Virgil blushed, "I got the idea from you. You know? Beyonce?"

"Yeah." The conversation was getting awkward, and Roman decided to try one more time.

"So," he started, "Since we now know each other out of… out of our bathrooms… maybe we could get to know each other better?"

"Roman Prince," Virgil chuckled, " Are you asking me out?" Roman balked at the akusatio, then rethought what he had just said.

"Maybe…"

"Oh. I was joking. But… Um...sure?"

Roman laughed as Virgil's sheepish expression turned distressed.

"No need to worry," he said reassuringly, "We can go wherever you want. Like Hot Topic!"

"Hey," VIrgil grinned, "I've been meaning to go to The DIsney Store, do you think you could show me the way around?"

Roman smiled, "Yes."

_Baby it's you/You're the one I love/You're the one I need/You're the only one I see/Come on baby it's you/You're the one that gives your all/You're the one I can always call/When I need to make everything stop/Finally you put my love on top_

_~Beyonce_

_*GASP* did you like the ending? I was excited to end it with a quote. Ok ill stop writing this now, and move onto writing the next one!_


	4. FamILY

_Here is a short with Logan and Patton based off of a writing prompt on pinterest. Cute, right? I feel bad for Logan, though..._

_ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THOMAS SANDERS_

Patton: Wow, you're family is nuts. You should get a new one.

Logan: Yeah, well, that is impossible.

Patton: Not really...

Patton: You could always start one with me.


	5. Go back to bed

_Another Logan and Patton short! I hope you enjoy!_

_ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THOMAS SANDERS_

L: *Wakes up and starts to leave room*

P: It's too cold! Come back to bed!

L: Patton, you literally have four layer of blankets, and are right next to the heater. I have work to do. GO back to sleep.

P: But I loooooooooooovee yoooouuu!

L:I have passionate feelings for you too, which is why I want you to get a healthy amount of sleep.

P: Fine. *Pouts* But one more thing. *Gets out of bed, walks to Logan, and kisses Logan*

L: ...

P: Bye Lo!

L: Ye-Yeah...bye... *Flustered because EMOTIONS*


	6. Camping pt 1

_HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Wow, it's been a while! I'm supposed to be studying for my midterms that I haw tomorrow and the next day, but here I am. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna make this a two-parter, with the next part being the same story, but in Patton and Logan's perspective. Anyways, enjoy!_

_Prompt: Being forced to share a bed AU's_

_Roman x Virgil_

_Human_

_ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THOMAS SANDERS_

"This is going to be so fun!" Patton's voice rang out from somewhere ahead of Roman; he couldn't tell where because" of all of the fog. They had just arrived at their cabin in the woods, Patton's newest "family outing" idea. It had been a brutal three hours in the car, and Roman couldn't wait to sleep. But first, they actually had to enter the cabin.

"Here it is! Our very own log cabin! For the next three days, this is all ours!" Patton exclaimed, gaily.

"Patton, you are way too energetic to have just been driving for three hours," Virgil mumbled, but Patton didn't hear over his excitement.

Welp, here it is! We have two beds and a kitchenette. Plus a bathroom, of course." As Logan and Patton started putting their things away, Roman collapsed on the bed and started to doze off.

"I don't think Patton is going to be happy with you if you fall asleep now." A voice that Roman recognized as Virgil broke through his rest. He opened his eyes to Virgils faces.

"Well too bad for him. I'm drained. I refuse to get up for anything." Roman draped his arm dramatically over his face.

"It's time for marshmallows, kiddos!" Roman bolted upward, energized at the promise of sugar.

"Anything huh?" Virgil chuckled.

"Oh shush."

Roman didn't think he had ever had marshmallows as good as these. Virgil had roasted them to a golden brown, making them perfectly melted inside.

"We should tell stories! Who wasn't to go first?" Patton had immediately stuffed four marshmallows in his mouth when they got outside and continued to eat five more after that, so he was sufficiently sugar-high.

"I shall!" Roman always jumped at the opportunity to tell a story

"_It was so terribly cold."_ Roman began, "_Snow was falling, and it was almost dark. Evening came on, the last evening of the year. In the cold and gloom a poor little girl, bareheaded and barefoot, was walking through the streets. Of course when she had left her house she'd had slippers on, but what good had they been?"_ As he told the story, Roman noticed Virgil lead towards him, hanging on every word.

...

_"'She wanted to warm herself,' the people said. No one imagined what beautiful things she had seen, and how happily she had gone with her old grandmother into the bright New Year."_ When Roman finished the story, he could see Patton crying into Logan's shoulder. He also noticed that Virgils eyes had some tears of its own. Had he really caused Virgil, stony Virgil who never shows his emotion, to cry? He supposed it was a very sad story.

"Amazing," Patton exclaimed through his tears, "That was so raw. I loved it!" Logan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," Virgil whispered, "Raw."

"I cannot wait to sleep," Roman declared as he fell onto his and Virgil's shared bed.

"Same," Virgil agreed, also throwing himself onto the bed. Roman smiled and draped his led across Virgil to annoy him.

"Uhg. Move it Sir Sing-a-Lot." Roman smiled at the nickname as he fell asleep, managing to squeeze out a 'Hot Topic' before being claimed by sleep.

He woke up to heavy breathing, but it took him a minute to realize that it was Virgil. He debated what to do. Should he try and help Virgil? Or would he prefer to be left alone? He finally decided he should do the kind thing and talk to Virgil and turned around to face him.

"Hey," he said, softly, "Is everything alright?" There was no response. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah," Virgil said softly.

"Ok," Roman struggled to think of what to do, "Can you breathe? Well, obviously you an. But can you steady your breathing? Maybe sit up? Um, what's bothering you?" He was starting to panic himself, "I can, um, I could get you water? Milk? Turn on the light?"

"No," Virgil piped up, "Could you just, hold me?"

"What," Roman was taken back, "Sure, yeah, of course, no problem, totally." He was rambling, and he knew it. Suddenly, he stopped as Virgil laid his head on his chest. He even stopped breathing for a moment. But then he remembered the situation and put his arm around Virgil. As they laid there together, Roman felt Virgil relax, and eventually fall asleep. Roman had never been happier.


	7. Camping pt 2

_Omygosh two updates in one day, AND when I'm supposed to be studying! AmaZInG! Anyways, enjoy my first long Patton x Logan!_

_Prompt: Sharing a bed AU's_

_ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO THOMAS SANDERS_

"This is going to be so fun!" Patton's voice rang out into the fog. They had just arrived at their cabin in the woods, Patton's newest "family outing" idea. It had been three hours since they left home, and everyone was glad it was over and ready to collapse. But first, they actually had to enter the cabin.

"Here it is! Our very own log cabin! For the next three days, this is all ours!" Patton exclaimed, gaily(haha pun intended).

"Patton, you are way too energetic to have just been driving for three hours," Virgil mumbled, but Patton couldn't hear him over his excitement.

"Welp, here it is! We have two beds and a kitchenette. Plus a bathroom, of course." Patton ran around the small cabin, taking in all of the details. "We should probably unpack, right? Then we can get to the activities right away!"

"Of course, Patton. Let's do that right away." Logan and Patton walked out to the car together to unload their luggage.

"I can't wait for all of the stuff we are going to do! Roasting marshmallows, going hiking, stargazing! Gosh, it's just all so exciting!"

"It is, but I don't understand why we had to travel out here for all of it." Logan grumped

"Because its an adventure, Lo-Lo! It's a diversion from our everyday lives!"

_Sigh _"I suppose."

"It will be fun, I promise."

"We should tell stories! Who wants to go first?" Patton was having a great time. He had eaten nine marshmallows and was sitting next to Logan. And no, to top it all off, Roman was telling them a story. Patton loved Roman's stories. They were either exciting or sad, or somewhere in between. Either way, they fascinated Patton. Roman's story today started;

"_It was so terribly cold. Snow was falling, and it was almost dark. Evening came on, the last evening of the year. In the cold and gloom a poor little girl, bareheaded and barefoot, was walking through the streets. Of course when she had left her house she'd had slippers on, but what good had they been?"_

…

"This, this," Patton struggled to get his words out, "this is so sad." His head was buried in Logan's chest and was trying not to sob too loudly. Roman's story was so sad, about a girl who died, but Patton still loved it and didn't want to dismay Roman.

"Shhhhhh, it's ok, she's happier now," Logan did his best to calm Patton down while cursing under his breath, he hated emotions.

"Lo-lo, if I died... if I died, would you miss me?" Patton looked up at him.

"Of course I would Patton, you're probably the closest person to me."

"Thanks Logan, you're so nice to me," Patton smiled up at him, and quickly kissed him on the cheek, before settling his head back into Logan's chest.

"Patton," Logan whispered to the sleeping figure next to him, "Patton, wake up and stop kicking me." Patton did not wake, instead opting to kick Logan once again. "Patton I swear, wake up right now," Logan shook Patton and eventually succeeded in waking him.

"What is it kiddo? Is everything alright?"

"No, you idiot. You keep kicking me, and I can't sleep."

"Oh! I am so sorry. Do you want me to sleep on the floor? I know how much you value your sleep. Let me do that now-"

"No," Logan put his hand on Patton's arm, stopping him, "Its alright, just please stop kicking me. I don't want you losing your sleep either."

"Your so nice Logan. Ok, I'll try not to kick you anymore. Goodnight Lo-lo"

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Loga was… stuck. He couldn't move, and he didn't know why, there had to be a logical conclusion, which he soon found. Patton's body was sprawled across his, essentially pinning him to the bed.

"PATTON," Logan yelled, trying to wake him.

"Hm? Yes? What is it dear? Oh!" Patton blushed as he realized what had happened, "I am SO sorry Logan. Let me just… get off you."

"It's alright I suppose. C'mon, let us get breakfast."

It was the second night of the cabin, and everyone was exhausted once again. It had been a long day of hiking, and they all collapsed in bed the minute they got home. Except for Logan. He spent the first minutes home building a wall of pillows between his side and Patton's.

"So you stop kicking me." He explained, leaving up the morning of.

The next morning, the pair was once again tangled up. This time, Logan was able to untangle himself without waking Patton. He entered the kitchen, nodding hello to Virgil, and started to make himself coffee. As Virgil came up to him, he paused.

"What do you smell like? Is that… you smell like Patton!" Virgil laughed at the red that quickly climbed Logan's face. "Hey, it's fine. You two shared a bed, this is bound to happen. Unless…?"

"Nononono. That is what happened. Nothing else." Logan fumbled for the right words."

"Ok buddy, whatever you want to tell yourself." Virgil winked before walking out of the kitchen.

After that day's activities, Logan didn't even bother to build a wall of pillows, he just collapsed next to Patton and prayed nothing would happen that night. Unfortunately, that prayer was immediately ruined as Patton rolled over and pulled all of the blankets with him, leaving Logan cold.

"Patton," Logan hissed, "You took all of the blankets."

"Mhm, whatcha' gonna do about it?" Patton looked back t Ligan, his eyes dancing. Logan stopped. Patton was clearly messing with him, but he was so tired he didn't care. It was either that or spending the rest of the night in the cold. He had made up his mind.

Logan rolled over and curled his body around Patton's, effectively stealing Patton's body warmth. Patton started laughing.

"Oh my gosh, I just meant to fight me for it. I love you so much."

"Me too."


	8. Update- Stuck at home

Hi everyone!

So as all of you should know, Corona is affecting many people. I'm currently out of school because of it, and I have online learning. Because of this, I'm hoping to be able to write more for all of you, so you can look forward to that.

I don't know how many people actually read or see my stories, but if you are seeing this, please know that my thoughts are with you. We are all going through this together.

To anyone seeing this, please stay inside and please practice social distancing! A lot of people are saying Corona is like the flu, and it's not even as bad. While the flu has killed more people, we have a preventative measure for it. We know barely anything about COVID-19. So for that sake of yourself and everyone around you, stay inside. And I know all of this is repetitive, I'm sick of hearing it myself, but it's for the good of everyone. If we work together we can save so many lives. And isn't that worth more than your Sunday brunch or bowling?

While you are stuck inside, there's a lot to do! I know ill be writing more, but you can also watch more Sanders Sides! There are also many broadway shows on youtube. I know I have found Rent, Legally Blonde, and Into the Woods. Or read a book, play a game, spend time with family. Netflix has Netflix Party now, which I've used with my friends. At this time, you could also develop a hobby!

Stay safe everyone.


	9. Update- Wattpad

Hello everyone! I would like to say that i'm going to be posting on Wattpad more often. I already have a few more chapters uploaded there, so if you are interested in reading more, my username is Lilyyyyyflower, and the book is under Sander's Sides One Shots. Thank you for your support, and I will try to update here once in a while. much love, and stay safe.

-Lily 3


	10. Alone pt 1

TW* Self doubt, depression, metaphorical suicide

Hi! This story is Patton, and when he was trying to hide his sadness. I'm not sure how many parts I'm planning for it, probably just two or three.

It had been a bad day for Patton. Thomas hadn't needed him much during the week, but Logan, Roman, and Virgil were working especially hard. They essentially banished him to his room so they wouldn't be distracted by any dad jokes. Patton felt offended, but guessed he couldn't judge them. Humor was his coping mechanism, and it wasn't their fault he hid his sadness. But now he was alone with nothing to do, and no way to distract himself. He tried reading through Thomas's past writings, watching nostalgic movies, and even tried to cook, but nothing worked. He was now sitting on the couch, staring at the wall, with no idea how much time had passed. He wished he could help Thomas and his friends, but with no insight with what was happening, he was sure he would be a burden, so he decided to stay in his room until he was called.

Logan was stuck. He had no idea what was happening with Thomas. It was like all the progress they had made over the last year had disappeared. Thomas was more unmotivated, negative, anxious, and sad than he had been in a long time. The sides had been working on figuring out what was the matter, but to no avail. Even Deceit had chimed in. But no matter what angle they looked at the problem one, Thomas was still struggling.

At first, they had asked Anxiety if there was something wrong, but he was actually doing well. Thomas was in a good relationship and was learning to relax at times.

Next Logan questioned Thomas's creativity. But they couldn't figure out how to help with his lack of creativity. Roman tried taking inspiration from new TV shows and movies, but he still was having trouble.

Finally Logan worried that it was himself. He tried everything to think of why Thomas was so upset, and what it had to do with him. Perhaps he was trying too hard to try new things. Or maybe he wasn't working hard enough. The logical side had gone around in circles for days, trying to figure out what he did. But in the end he decided he wasn't to blame, but neither were the others. Logan was stumped with what the problem was.

It had been a week since Patton started staying in his room. He finished all of his shows, and his meals consisted of crackers and Crofters Jelly. This routine had lead to heavy weight loss and further his sadness. He always hoped that someone would pop into his room to see how he was doing, but it never happened. Instead, he could hear them chatting in the other room. It was like they forgot he existed.

Thomas hadn't put out a video in months. His followers were getting worried, but he didn't have enough energy to tell them he was alive. Instead he sat around and watched movies. Even the habits the sides had worked with him on were starting to vanish. He stayed up later and later every night, ate take out most days, and didn't keep in touch with his friends. All of his habits were taking a toll on the sides and they wanted to help them, but they couldn't. At night, while Thomas was sleeping, Logan, Roman, and Virgil would sit in the mind palace brainstorming what was the cause for their struggle. Their sleepless nights took a toll on everyone, turning the three sides against each other with even the slightest disagreement. Everything that could go wrong, was going wrong.

Patton wasn't bothering to wake up anymore. What was the point? He couldn't do anything while he was awake, so why spend the day upset and sad when he could sleep it away, and ignore everything. He had given up on his hopes of one of his friends visiting him, convinced they hated him. He constantly told himself how useless he was and how hated. While he was asleep, he would dream of a figure. The figure always asked him to stay and live with him. The figure promised family, friends, and people who would always love him. All he had to do was take the figures hand, and he would be transported there. He wouldn't wake up in the mind palace, but live his life in a dream. Patton was tempted, but nervous. He didn't want to leave his friends. And what if him leaving messed Thomas up somehow. He was doing his best to morally steer Thomas, though he couldn't do much due to exhaustion, because he had seen what happened when Anxiety ducked out(quack). But over time the offer seemed more and more appealing. No one was coming to check on him, meaning Thomas must be ok. And then they could all forget about him, like he never existed. So one night, about three months after he was first told to leave Thomas's living room, Patton took the figures hand.


	11. Alone pt 2

Patton took the figures hand, and suddenly everything went dark. He couldn't hear, he couldn't see, and he couldn't feel anything. He tried to cry out, but no sound came out of his mouth. Then, all at once, searing pain ripped through his body. Patton bent over, then blacked out.

Back in Thomas's living room, Thomas slumped over, much to the other sides' horror. Logan and Roman rushed to his side, trying to figure out what was happening. Virgil curled himself into the corner.

"Something is very wrong." The two boys turned to stare at Virgil.

"Yeah, no kidding Virge," Roman shot back, gesturing at Thomas, "Thomas just collapsed. It doesn't take a genius to figure out that something-"

"Patton!" Vigil shouted, interrupting Roman and scaring Logan.

"What do you mean? Patton's not here..." Logan stopped, "Patton's not here! How could I have been so stupid! We need to go to his room. Now." The three sides quickly sunk out, glancing worriedly at Thomas.

The pain Patton was feeling slowly dissipated, and the moral side was able to stand and look around. The darkness was replaced by a bright light, and he could hear footsteps. The steps came closer, until a figure was standing in front of him. The figure had no discernable features, but Patton felt safe in his presence.

"So," the figure spoke, "you decided to join me. I'm glad."

"Who are you?" Patton questioned.

"That's a difficult question to answer. If you really wanted to know, I guess you could say... I am you. Well, sort of. I know your thoughts and feelings. I know everything about you. I'm that little voice in your head, guiding you and giving you advice."

"So the person telling me to join them, that was you?"

"Yes," the figure chuckled, "I think you will be happier here. No one calls you names or doesn't listen. You control this place. It's your home now."

Patton was a but confused, but he tried to hide it. He did have one question, however.

"What happened to the mindscape?"

"Oh don't worry about that. It's better here. No sadness."

"But," Patton pressed, "is my body still there, is it still functioning?"

"Oh barely," the voice said under it's breath.

"What was that?"

"Your body is alive, but not completly. You don't need it anymore- you live here now! So, in a little while, the heart will stop beating, the blood will stop pumping, and you can stay here forever. Think of it as... As a sort of metaphorical suicide. But not as bad of course! You get to stay here!"

"And my friends?" Patton inquired. He was getting more and more nervous, and a bit suspicious, too.

"Oh they'll be fine," The voice laughed, "they never cared about you anyways."

Logan rushed into Patton's room, barely stopping to knock. He should have relised something was wrong a while ago, why hadn't he noticed Patting was missing. As he scanned the room, he saw Patton's body on the ground, and rushed to him. Patton had lost a lot of weight, and Logan could see his ribs through the thin tee-shirt. He rolled the moral side onto his back, as Roman and Virgil ran into the room and stopped in horror.

"Is he alive," Virgil asked frantically, "Is he breathing, is he going to survive this?"

"Logan, did you know?" Roman yelled.

"I-i didn't know. This is all my fault," Tears started to leak from the corners of Logan eyes, but he wiped them away, "No. I need to fix this. I need to keep him alive. Bring him to the bed."

Roman and Virgil carried morality to his bed, as Logan began to check him over, trying to figure out how alive he was.

Patton was unconscious, and his skin was paler than normal. Feeling his skin, Logan could tell the side was colder as well. Patton's breath was irregular and shallow, and the side would sometimes gasp or moan (get your heads out of the gutter) in pain.

"He doesn't have much time," Logan wispered, "I don't know how to save him."

"I can give him mouth to mouth?" Roman volunteered, trying to help.

"You can try," Logan said sadly. He felt a sadness wash over him, and the world seemed to mute as he watched Roman give Patton mouth to mouth. He didn't know what to do anymore, and felt like he was failing Patton. His thoughts were interrupted by Virgil putting his arm around Logan.

"He's going to be ok, Lo. We just have to do everything we can. And it's ok to cry."

Logan moved his hand to his face, and discovered that it was soaked in tears. This was new to the logical side, as he normally thought of feelings as gross and unprofessional. But this one time, he allowed himself to feel sad, as he cried into Virgil's hoodie.

_I'm not crying, you're crying. I don't know why I do this to myself._


	12. Alone pt 3

"Oh they'll be fine," The figure laughed, "they never cared about you anyways."

The words cut through Patton, and left him feeling more hopeless than before.

"They'll continue on with their lives," The figure continued, " never stopping to wonder where you went."

"Can I see them?" Patton asked quietly.

"What?"

"Can I see them," louder this time, "one last time?"

"Ok fine," the figure gave in. He waved his hand, and a screen appeared in front of them of the three other sides' in Patton's room. Patton took on the scene; Logan and Vigil were crying on the floor, and Roman was attempting to recessitate... was that him? In the bed? That they were all crying over?

"Well that's enough for now," the figure tried to seat through the screen, but Patton stopped him.

"No. I want to see this."

Logan was now trapped between Vigil and Roman, and there were still tears running down his face. He didn't know how long they had been sitting there, but he knew there was a low chance that Patton was still breathing. As much as it hurt him, he knew he had to say goodbye, or he would regret it forever. Moving out from between the others, he walked over to where Patton laid on his bed. The logical side kneeled down, and put his arms around the moral side. He tried to come up with something to say, but knew the one thing he always wanted to tell Patton.

"Hello Patton. I know you probably can't hear me, but I wanted to tell you this. I love you. I don't know how it came about, probably somewhere between our banter and your dad jokes, but I do. I love you. And I'm sorry," he stopped to stifle a sob, "I'm sorry I never told you that to your face. You were always caring and happy, and I regret you getting like this. I regret anything I ever said that made you feel like you didn't belong. And I hope you don't mind when I do this." Logan took his head out of Patton's chest, and gave the side a quick kiss, before going back to hugging him.

Patton listened in amazement as Logan gave a heartfelt speech to his almost lifeless body. He had never known the robotic side had feelings for him, and he figured he returned those feelings.

Suddenly, it dawned on Patton that he would never be able to tell Logan this. He turned to the figure beside him.

"I want to go back."

"You can't" the figure replied.

"Well why can't I? You said I control this place, so why can't I choose to wake up, and be with my friends?"

"Uh, well," the figure struggled to find reasoning.

"That's what I thought. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some people to hug. And I'll thank you to never bring me here again." Patton nodded firmly, and then sank out, hoping he would be back in his body.

Patton opened his eyes, and found he was on his bed, in his body, again. He could hear faint crying, and his shirt was soaked. Looking down, he relised that Logan was hugging him and crying. The moral side lifted his arm and placed it on Logan's back, trying to comfort him. Logan's head shot up, and saw that Patton was awake.

"Oh my God." Logan's exclamation cause Virgil and Roman to look up, and see that Patton was alive. They both gasped, then rushed to his side.

"Are you ok?"

"We were so worried"

"Don't do that again"

"What happened?"

Patton decided to answer the last question.

"I'm not, I'm not totally sure what happened. I was feeling left out, and like you guys didn't want me, so I never came out. I was still able to do my job, but barely. There was this voice," at this, Vigils head shot up, "that promised happiness if I came with it. I finally gave in, and it said I could be happy. I just wanted to see you all one last time, and I saw all of you in my room, sad. So I came back. I'm sorry."

"Don't be pop-star," Virgil said sadly, "I know that voice, too. I would never listen to it," he said when he noticed the worried looks the other sides' gave him, "but its hard. The voice knows all of your weaknesses, and plays to them."

"I'm sorry I never relised you were going through this, Patton," Logan said, "I would have been more supporting. And I should have relised I was treating you badly."

"It's alright, Lo. Mistakes get made. And we can work on it!"

"After you get some sleep and you eat," Logan said sternly, "Roman, could you cook something up for Patton?"

"Sure thing." The prince said, walking out of the room.

"And I'll check in Thomas," Virgil volunteered, "Who knows what he is feeling right now."

And with that, Logan and Patton were alone. Logan immediately started putting Patton back to bed, straightening the blankets and pillows, and avoiding eye contact with Patton.

"Hey Logan?" Patton put his hand on Logan's arm, causing the logical side to look up.

"Yes?"

"Did you mean what you said, when I was dying?" He looked down.

"I suppose I did. I care for you very much, and it would hurt me greatly if you were gone."

Patton looked back at him, and gave Logan a hug, whispering,

"I love you, too."

Logan pulled back.

"What- you do?"

"Of course silly. You are so smart and strong, and I love our banter as well. I couldn't think of anyone I would rather love. Really." The two smiled at each other, and then Patton pulled Logan onto the bed.

"Now, I need sleep, and I think you do, too. Crying is exhausting, and you cried a lot. Besides, how am I supposed to sleep without my favorite side?"

Logan blushed, but gave in, and the two quickly dozed off together.

Later, Roman walked in with a HelloFresh meal for Patton, and nearly screamed with joy when he found the two sides cuddling in their sleep.

1034 words! That's more that I expected this part to be! I hope you enjoyed this little mini series, as well as the references I tried to pull off!


	13. Storm

_I'm actually pretty proud about this, I think it's really cute. Also, Logans idea about thunderstorms are me. I think that they are perfect for drinking tea or writing._

Logan was sitting on the couch, reading Sherlock Holmes, when it started downpouring. As he looked outside, his mouth started to turn up at the corners, which surprised him a bit.

Logan had always loved thunderstorms. They seemed to silence everything, and we're a perfect time to read a book and have a cup of tea. He figured Patton would say it was a romantic time, but Logan wasn't Patton.

As if his thoughts had manifested, although Logan knew that wasn't how it worked, Patton came running into the room, and dove for Logan. He was just able to put his mug down when Patton landed on him and the couch, covering both of them in a blanket.

"Patton?" Logan asked, "what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing," the other said, "I just don't like thunderstorms. They are so loud."

"Well there's nothing to be afraid of," Logan reasoned, "it's just sound. It can't hurt you."

"I know"

"Well if it upsets you, you can sit here with me. I'm reading Sherlock Holmes."

"Really?" Patton's muffled voice came through the blanket.

"Of course."

"Yay! Thank you Lo-Lo!" Patton got out from under the blanket and snuggled into Logan's side, making Logan blush.

"No problem Patton, it would be cruel of me to send you away scared. If you would rather watch a movie, that is alright with me."

"Really! We should watch old Disney movies! They are so good, how about Cinderella?"

"If it makes you happy." Patton turned on Cinderella, and moved closer to Logan, smiling happily.

As he watched Patton fall asleep, Logan relised he couldn't have wished for a better afternoon. He got to watch a movie during a thunderstorm, cuddling with Patton. And as Patton fell asleep, he thought he heard him whisper, _you're the best Lo-Lo_


End file.
